You Gave Me Hope
by SARAH-LOVE'S-YOU
Summary: What if Bella new the Cullens were vampires since she moved to Forks. What if when Edward was going to leave Bella in the woods she tells him who she truly is. What if Bella and stefan were both rippers and Edward gave her the hope to live. E/B story
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- What if Bella was the little 16 year old sister of 18 year old Stephan and 25 year old Damon Salvatore. What if Bella new the Cullens were vampires since she moved to Forks, at first she thought she should introduce her self and tell them what she is but then decide she should wait till the right moment and decide to play human for a while. What if when Edward was going to leave Bella in the woods she decides its the right moment has come and tells him who she truly is. What if Bella and stephan were both rippers and Edward gave her the hope to liveand to turn on her emotions to love. Edward and Bella story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello reader this is going to take place when Bella and Edward are in the wood and it takes on from there and also Bella know every thing that has been goind on with Stephan, Damon, and Elena... everything Damon keep her updated because Stephan is a ripper right now and trying to get reveng on klaus if any of you watch the vampire diaries you know what I'm talking about.<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward began stepping back<p>

"Wait!" I croaked. I reached out for him and took a hold of his wrist he was suprised that I was strong enough to hold him from leaving.

"If your going to leave... then you must know something about me before you go" I said "I wanted to tell you when I thought the time was right but I guess the time has come." I said glaring at the ground with so much hate. Everything inside me was yelling to turn off my emotions again so much pain and guilt rising to the suface.

Edward was waiting for me to talk but I would explain its to him and his family I didn't want to repeat myself. I knew why he was leaving I heard it all when I was hiding in the wood he trying to protct me from the monster he was, please if only he knew what I've done I've killed inoccent humans for my personal pleasure Iused to be a ripper. I chuckled darkly.

"Let's go" I spit though my teeth I tightend my grip on his wrist and dragged him with me. I was done playing human.

I was trying so hard not to give in and shut every thing off but him leaving hurt so much, everything that has been going on this past year with Damon in love with my brothers girl and Elena being a Petrova bloodline and Stephan leaving town with klaus to protect Damon and turning back to ripper Stephan, to top it off klaus forces stephan to turn off his emotions. Then Stephan tries to be a better villen and get his reveng for klaus taking everything away from him.

All that just got me even more mad then I snapped.

I pulled away from Edward and threw myself against a tree and felt the like I couldn't breath a pang in my chest, I felt my eyes roll back in my head. My humanity was killing me all the guilt and pain was exausting. I was fight with myself a little voice in my head was yelling to turn it all off.

TURN IT OFF!

I didn't fight it any longer and gave in.

When opened my eye I felt free no more guilt no more pain...Nothing.

I saw Edward standing there with panick ans love written all over his beautifull face. "What happened are you alright talk to me my Bella" His voice was panicky his big hands on my face I pulled away from him. "Let's go so I can explain to you and your family" He opened his mouth to talk bit I continued talking over his, " Yeah I know everything so shut up." I said in a cold voice. We continued walking to his house when we got there they were all there waiting for me to explain.

Well here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys tell me what you think is it good or bad tell me you thoughts by reviewing. <strong>

**I want at least 10 so I know to keep going or not.**

**My other story The Mind reader and The Psychic will be up maybe later on today or may be tomarrow.**

**So please review later :) **

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary- What if Bella was the little 16 year old sister of 18 year old Stephan and 25 year old Damon Salvatore. What if Bella new the Cullens were vampires since she moved to Forks, at first she thought she should introduce her self and tell them what she is but then decide she should wait till the right moment and decide to play human for a while. What if when Edward was going to leave Bella in the woods she decides its the right moment has come and tells him who she truly is. What if Bella and stephan were both rippers and Edward gave her the hope to and to turn on her emotions to love. Edward and Bella story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello reader this is going to take place when Bella and Edward are in the wood and it takes on from there and also Bella know every thing that has been goind on with Stephan, Damon, and Elena... everything Damon keep her updated because Stephan is a ripper right now and trying to get reveng on klaus if any of you watch the vampire diaries you know what I'm talking about.<strong>

* * *

><p>I had made sure to compelle every one in forks to forget about me including Charlie and Renee' and I had made Edward wait outside my window so I could change thank god I didn't have to play human any more. Before I moved to forks I brought an emergency backpack with me in case I had to leave quickly I had a pair of clothing which was black skinny jeans, a black tanktop my diaries and a few blood bags.<p>

So right now I was currently wearing black skinny jeans, a black tanktop, black leather high heeled boots and my leather jacket. After I was done we took off.

We kept walking to the Cullen's house, Edwards eyes never left me it was starting to annoy me "What!" I snapped at him, from the corner of my eye I saw him cringed I rolled my eyes at him and continued walking.

Several minutes pass when he finally spoke, "Your different" he said softly I ignored him until we reached the Cullen's.

Alice was the first to open her mouth but a deathly glare shut her right up.

"Sit down." I growled, when there were all seeted, "Now no one interrups me, you will learn what I allow you to learn is that clear." I said in a menacing tone, they all nodded.

"I know all of you have questions sooo I'll tell you my story."

I took a deep breath and started "My real name is Isabella Marie Salvatore and I have to brothers named Stefan Antonio Salvatore and Damon Francesco Salvatore and they both fell in love with a vampire named Katherine Pierce a.k.a Katerina Petronova oh and just to let you know she's a total bitch so beware." I said witha smirk I continued "Any way Katherine played with both my brothers hearts she compelled them both to love her and protect her no matter what. she made them both drink her blood."

"Katherine didn't care about any one but herself she's a cold-harded bitch and aways will be," I spat, glaring out the window. "Our father hated vampires hime and the whole town of Mistic Falls one there was going to be a night where they were going to hunt every vampire in town and lock them up in Fells church and burn it until it was no more."

"Katherin got caught and they took her away, Stefan and Damon had gone mad and went looking for her but they ended up getting shot by our father and they died I knew that once they died they'd turn it creature of the night, I wish I could have said something but Katherin had also compelled me and fed me her blood so that same night." I hated recalling these terible memory but they had to know.

"Katherine had comepelled our father to shoot me to, so the next morning when I woke up I knew that I had become a vampire. That morning I was in transition in order to complete the change was to drink human blood, and if you didn't you'd die I was planing on witing for death to take me but Stefan was the first to complete it and then force me and Damon to change." I got lost in my memories but continued."

"Damon hated him for that and so did I in time I forgave him, Damon didn't. Damon went on his own and I stayed with Stefan we both had so much pain and guilt that we turned off our emotions and became rippers." They all listened to my haunting story with wide eyes.

"Hunt, prey, kill... that was all we knew."

"How come know one caught on to what you were doing." Jasper said quietly.

"hmm there was a war going on, so it was sort of a buffey for me and Stefan no one would know they'd asume it was blood loss from a bulet injury or something, we couldn't stop our, we couldn't controll our thirst... but we didnt fight it either." I said chuckeling darkly.

"One night we met our savior Alexia Brandson as she was known back then." I smiled softly at my dead friend with that last thought my smile vanished.

"Who's Alexia Brandson?" Alice said.

" She was a very good friend to me and Stefan but she dead now, she had heard that Mistic Falls was a good place for vampires but didn't know that they all had been massacred needed a place to crash sooo we brought her home with us. I remembered that night so clearly.

**Flashback **

_We had hust entered the house, " I'd say it was a necessary to take me in but with dawn coming beggers can't be chooser." She looked around the hose witha shocked expression, " or should they be." _

_"We uhh ...we ment to despose of those," Stefan said nevously. _

_"My god you both are rippers." she exclaimed looking to me then stefan then back to the dead human. __"A what." I said confused. _

_"There are good parts to being a vampire and there are bad parts, you both are the bad parts... well... were going to have to change that." she said with firm and knowing tone._

_Me and Stefan exchanged looks then shrugged._

**End of flashback**

Every one was looking at me I didn't se pity so that was good, I didn't need nor want it.

"Did she change you both." Carlisle ask. "Yeah she did but, it took 30 years... 30 long years, me and Stefan had alread given up on everything." I recalled another memory.

**Flashback**

_We were walking throught the woods where the men were sick and dying from the war. "All of these men are dead or dying, what does that make you both feel." she asked us._

_"Nothing, we feel nothing." Stefan answered for the both of us. "Because you shut out the part that was human the part that makes you feel." she said sofly. I sighed "Is that not the point." I said "Well there is a better way you have to want it." We stayed quiet for a while trying to take in what she said._

_"Is it better." We asked her._

_"Not at first, you cant choose what you feel...you have to let it all back in... the pain, the look in there eyes when you took there life, the cries of there loved ones." Stefan stoped walking, "why would we want to do that hmm." _

_She looked at us intently. "Because once you can hurt, you can love... love Bella and Stefan... that's the point, everything is entensafied when your a vampire when we hurt we really hurt... but when we love..." She smiled at the both of us we stayed silent to shocked to respond._

**End of flashback**

"Lexi showed us that there was a better way we didn't like it at first it was hard turning every thing back on." I reack into my bag and took out my diary I flipped though the pages till I founed one the one that was some what okay and started to read.

_April 1922 _

_Lexi found me last night, dragged me off the train tracks, thinks she can make me care again._

_June 1924_

_I sighed Lexi's driving me crazy, more animal blood more misery. _

_1935_

_Craving's are there...but it's easyer... Lexi's on to her next procted. I humorlessly chucked. Getting me to laugh._

I stuffed it back and looked at them. "And that is only the beginning." I said in a grave tone.

"You went though all that." Edward said shocked. Awe and love in his voice for, me and concern and worry written on his face.

"Me and Stefan spend 30 year trying to pull are selfs together and I was still trying every day... until today I shut every thing off again." I said looking out the windowthe sun was going down, I turned back to them.

I sighed. "Do any of you have any question."

Well ... here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo is it good or bad tell me you thoughts by reviewing. <strong>

**20 reviews - update in 1 week**

**15 reviews -update in 2 weeks **

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW...PLEASE **

**XOXO:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary- What if Bella was the little 16 year old sister of 18 year old Stephan and 25 year old Damon Salvatore. What if Bella new the Cullens were vampires since she moved to Forks, at first she thought she should introduce her self and tell them what she is but then decide she should wait till the right moment and decide to play human for a while. What if when Edward was going to leave Bella in the woods she decides its the right moment has come and tells him who she truly is. What if Bella and stephan were both rippers and Edward gave her the hope to and to turn on her emotions to love. Edward and Bella story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello reader this is going to take place when Bella and Edward are in the wood and it takes on from there and also Bella know every thing that has been goind on with Stephan, Damon, and Elena... everything Damon keep her updated because Stephan is a ripper right now and trying to get reveng on klaus if any of you watch the vampire diaries you know what I'm talking about.<strong>

* * *

><p>Emmett was was the first to ask, "how can you go out in the sunlight." Of couse he would ask that typical Emmett.<p>

"A witch named Emily made me a daylight ring that helps me go out in the sunlight with out burning" I answered him.

"How can your kind be killed," carlisle asked. "A stake to the heart, ripping out my heart, or ripping off my head." He flinched at what I said.

"You said comepelle... what is that." Rosalie talked for the first time. "Why don't I show you." I looked her in the eyes, "Come here." I told her she quickly got on the feet and stood in front of me. "Why don't you like me." I asked her she responded. "I was jelouse of you I thought you were human, that's something I will always want, I want children a family... I hate being what I am... and when I found Emmett dying in the woods, I looked him in the eyes and I found hope... he's the reason I'm still here... His love helps me move forward, and if something were to happen to him... there would be no reason to still be here. He gave me hope." She said in a monotone.

When she finished she shook her head, trying to clear it and stared at me in shock, "That's what comepelling is... well Rosalie at least we have something to agree on." She and all the Cullen all stared at me in shock. "What do you mean."

"I hate being what I am, I never wanted this...I wanted to get married one day have children... watch my children have children, have grandchildren, grow old... but that's something I will never have, instead I have guilt and pain in me that will never go away, I have done so many horrible thing that none of you would believe...I've killed and murdered so many innocent people humans, for my own satisfaction, pleasure, or boredum. I hate doing the things I've done." I looked at Rosalie every one was watching us.

"Whats the good part of being your kind of vampire." she asked curiously.

"Hmm you feel like you can do anything, be anyone... beautiful things are more beautiful everythings hightened and just live more entencely love more powerfully." I said looking at Edward then quickly looked away. "And the worst." she wispered.

"The worst... beside from the blood... anger becomes rage, when your sad your in despair, grief, loss ita can cripple you that why so many of us turn emotions off... it just becomes too overwhelming... for me and Stefan the good just wasn't worth the bad, I was still trying untill today... I gave up and turned everthing off its just alot more easier." I explained. "Any thing else you wanted to know." she kept staring at me, "No... no that's it." And sat back down I nodded and I tured to every one else and glared.

"Anyone else." I hissed.

"I once read about vervain, that it was a some sort of special plant but there was no more information about it... as it was earased." He siad said looking at me suspiciously.

I smirked. "That's because the originals the very first generation of vampires to ever walk this earth made sure to wipe out any thing that could harm, kill, or threaten us. Vervain is burns us... it weakens us and prevents compultion, but it doen't kill us." I said

I explained everything that has been going on and that Stefan and Damon have been keeping me updated with every thing that has been going on in Mistic Falls they were all shock but I was to bored to care.

"Oh and BTW... that means by the way, I won't be going to school any more, I was only pretending to play human and earased every one memory Renee's, Phil's, Charlie's, and every one in forks... pretty much every one." I smirked looking at Edward. "Now who is the one that doesn't existed. " I looked at him and he flinched.

I smirked. This is going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo is it good or bad tell me you thoughts by reviewing. <strong>

**Who else likes my combination of Stefan and Damon mixed in Bella... I sure do. lol:)**

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW...PLEASE **

**XOXO:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary- What if Bella was the little 16 year old sister of 18 year old Stephan and 25 year old Damon Salvatore. What if Bella new the Cullens were vampires since she moved to Forks, at first she thought she should introduce her self and tell them what she is but then decide she should wait till the right moment and decide to play human for a while. What if when Edward was going to leave Bella in the woods she decides its the right moment has come and tells him who she truly is. What if Bella and stephan were both rippers and Edward gave her the hope to and to turn on her emotions to love. Edward and Bella story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello reader this is going to take place when Bella and Edward are in the wood and it takes on from there and also Bella know every thing that has been goind on with Stephan, Damon, and Elena... everything. Damon and Stefan keep her updated on every thing if any of you watch the vampire diaries you know what I'm talking about.<strong>

* * *

><p>"You...you what." Esme choaked out. "Did I stutter, I said I won't be going to school any more, I was only pretending to play human and earased every one memory Renee's, Phil's, Charlie's, and every one in forks." I said slowly as if I was talking to a small child.<p>

I saw how much my words and actions hurt her but I didn't care, my humanity was fighting its way back in but I pushed it away. I looked out the window and saw that it was dark I check My Iphone and saw that it was 10:00 pm.

"Well... it was nice chatting with you all now its time for me to go." I picked up my bag and started walking to the door. Edward was on his feet in a flash he was in front of me. "Don't go." He pleaded his eyes filled with panick and hurt, his hand on my arms.

I pushed him back, "Get off of me A. don't touch me B. I'm not leaving and if you must know I'm thirsty I haven't fed in almost two weeks because you were always around and didn't know what I was but now, you know sooo... later." I started walking to the door but stopped, "Oh wait here," I reached into my bag for my diaries along with the diary that held the victams I've killed and gave them to Edward, so he would know all the things I've done as a ripper and what a monster I am, "Here read these, there my diaries... don't let anyone read them except for you get it got it good."

And with that walked out the door into the night.

As I was walking down the street I heard a woman crying pleading and sreaming. "PLEASE STOP... GET OFF OF ME HELP SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!" The man was holding her down while he kept thrusting in and out, I instantly hated him a ran up to them and threw him off of her.

I pushed him up the wall, "Do you know what happens to monsters like you... they rot in hell... say hi to saten for me would you." And with that I felt my eyes change and fangs come out and bit in to his neck while he screamed in pain. When he was drained of blood and dead I droped his body to the cold ground I smirked. "Good ridiance." Then walk to the woman to help her.

She was badly beaten and raped she was around her mid twentys she had blond hair and blue eyes that held pain and innocents I walked over to where she was and kneeld next to her. "Are you going to kill me." she whimpered. "No love I'm going to help you." I took a at her it would take weeks maybe months before she would recover. "But I'm dying how are you going to help."

I bit my wrist, blood oozed out. I offerd her my wrist she look at me with fear. "Go on love...it will help, go on drink. I'm not gonna let you die like this, its not your time yet, when that time comes you will be old and grey and lived a happy fulfilling life but not this way... not at the hands of a monster."

She looked at me, "Are you an angle."

I chuckled softly. "No love...I'm far from being an angle." All the while I was saying this I never noticed Edward hiding in the woods watching everything.

"Is any one waiting for you." I asked her. she nodded her head. "Today is my birthday my husband said he had a suprize for me...now I'll never get to know what it is." She cryed softly.

"I'm not gonna let you die... but if thats what you...I could let you die if thats what you want but if you really believe your existance has no meaning that its suposed to end here like this...then your very wrong my dear. I thought about it myself...once or twice truth be told, but I'll let you in, in a little secret theirs a whole world out thier waiting for you great cities, art, and music." I looked at the fake bracelet then at her. "Genuin beauty and you can have all of that, you can have alot more birthdays, all you have to do is ask." I said softly

She looked into my eyes and I guess she found what she wanted. "I don't want to die this way." I took her in my arms and offerd her my wrist again. "There you go sweet heart... have at it." She pressed her lips to my wrist and drank I let her drink until I saw she was completely healed.

"Happy birthday dear." Then I carreid her to the hospital and handed her to a doctor. "She was beaten and raped, look her over." Then I left. "Thank you my angle." Was the last thing I heard.

I ran into the night I checked my phone again it was 11:20 pm. Once I got to the abanded cottage it was on the Cullen property I fixed it up a little I stopped when I heard someone behind me. "What are you doing here." I said.

I turned to look at him. "Did you read them." I said. He nodded looking at me, then handing them back to me. I put them back in my bag.

"I saw what you did for that woman she really thinks you are an angle, and the doctor also." He said looking at me we stared at each other for a while, then I looked away. "I'm not an angle... far from it I've done terrible things and if you want I'll show you one of my diaries I've written every single kill and if you'll exuse me I need to go write tonights kill." I entered the cottage and he followed.

"Bella I'm so sorry, I was only trying to protect you from myself If I would of know... I love you my Bella and I always will, I'll wait as long as it for you to back to me love." Something shifted in me but fought against it wasn't time yet.

I stared at him for a while, "After every thing you've read that I've done in the past and shared with you and your family and every cruel mean thing I've said... you still think I'll be able to find my humanity again." I said looking carefull at his face.

"Yes... I do, I know who you really are better than any one Bella and I'll wait as long as it takes... I'll wait." He said with emotion deep in his golden eyes. "Do you think We can be friends."

I nodded. "Okay... friends." I offered a small smile and he returned it.

Well this should be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo is it good or bad tell me you thoughts by reviewing. <strong>

**Wow this is the longest chapter I've done... what do you think bout Bella and Edward being friends. **

**I haven"t been getting enough reviews as I would have liked and I'm starting to wounder... whether I'm waisting my time or not sooo anyway. REVIEW!**

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW...PLEASE **

**XOXO:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary- What if Bella was the little 16 year old sister of 18 year old Stephan and 25 year old Damon Salvatore. What if Bella new the Cullens were vampires since she moved to Forks, at first she thought she should introduce her self and tell them what she is but then decide she should wait till the right moment and decide to play human for a while. What if when Edward was going to leave Bella in the woods she decides its the right moment has come and tells him who she truly is. What if Bella and stephan were both rippers and Edward gave her the hope to and to turn on her emotions to love. Edward and Bella story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello reader this is going to take place when Bella and Edward are in the wood and it takes on from there and also Bella know every thing that has been goind on with Stephan, Damon, and Elena... everything. Damon and Stefan keep her updated on every thing if any of you watch the vampire diaries you know what I'm talking about.<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward and I were in the cottage sitting on the floor faving each other. Edward had brought his bag that had a change of clothing and his own diaries. he had told his family that me and him needed some time alone and not to bother us. He was reading my diaries and I was reading his.<p>

I was telling him some stories that Johnothan Girlbert had written in his journals. And he was shocked to here them.

_**Third person POV**_

_**Johnathan Gilberts Journal **_

_**_October 1864_ **_

**_With the dying embers of the fire at Fells church the vampires have passed, and though the war ranged all around us, our town was safe from the demons of the night._**

**_Or so we thought. _**

**_The monsters we drove to their deaths had began new monsters._**

_"Did you here that!" The woman Oneria exclaimed in fear. Her hasbund went to check out the window, but saw nothing, so he decide to take a look outside, "Stay here," he said._

_"NO, Thomas..." she started to protest. "Its all right dear, the vampire are all dead."He tried to comfort his wife._

_"Yes Oneria, they burned in the church, we'er safe now." Johnathan said. So then Thomas went to check, but saw nothing._

_Oneria was worried about her husband. "Please Johnathan I'm worried." _

_"Very well... I shall go to." With that stood up and went outside with Thomas. She nooded._

_Thomas was still outside looking when Johnathan, "I can prove there are no vampires... see." Taking out the vampire tracking device. But thats when it started point all different directions. Both men were on alert. _

_A sudden whoosh and Thomas was gone. Johnathan turned around and saw that his friend was gone. "Thomas... THOMAS!." Then his body fell out of nowhere with bite mark on his neck bleeding. _

_Oneria came out and saw her husbad dead. "Thomas!" she yelled runing to him. "No Oneria, stay inside!" But it was to late. The two vampires got to her first._

**_I knew I was about to die, you can not run from a vampire. When I saw the two vampires who were going to kill me, I recognized them. It was Isabella and Stefan Salvatore. _**

Once I finished I looked at him.

"He described you as a monster." Edward said I looked away from his stare.

"Its what I was." I said not meeting his eyes. Then I made up my mind. I looked at him, I sighed.

"I want you to know the truth but I want you to here it from me not my diaries," I said taking it from his hands.

**_Flash back_**

_"In the weeks after I became a vampire I relished in it I took it to the darkest place I could."_

_The man I had been drinking from was now dead. "Ahh." I moaned in pleasure of his sweet blood running down my throat. _

_"Who wants to die next." I siad suductivly and making my way to the men. "Me I'm next you promised me." They both said at the same time._

_I carressed there cheeks and looked at the other who was playing the piano. "What about you... you know if you dont pick up the tempo your gonna lose your head... Stop stop." Then in a flash I was drinking from the other man._

_Stefan was on the other side of the room enjoying his woman._

_Thats when Damon came in. "Company Isabella and Stefan." We turned our head to him, Stefan was the first to speak. "I brought enough to share," and push the girl to him._

_"Are you both mad bringing them here when the entire town is still hunting us." He exclaimed_

_"Oh Damon if you worried if the Founding family please dont be, there all dead or at least bound to be." Stefan said then went back to feeding off the girl. _

_ Damon just stared at him in shock. Then got the men and woman and compelled, "Leave this place never think of it again." He did that until they all left._

_"Damon don't be like this me and Isabella were just having some fun," Stefan said trying to lighten Damon up. _

_"Staying alive is more fun Stefan, we have to be careful than this more clever... Like Katherine was." Damon said _

_I laughed "HA look where that got her." Damon turned around and looked at me as if he were looking at a stranger. then looked back at Stefan. _

_"I'm done here with both of you, I'm leaving town." then walked away but I stopped him... or at least tried._

_"You hate us I know I know and its already misery enough, But you don't have to leave town Damon we'll do better we promise." I begged my brother. _

_He stared at me then at Stefan and only at Stefan, "No, you will get us killed, I'd rather you do that to your self." And with that our bother was gone._

_**End of flashback**_

"I wasn't my self then I was filled with guilt I was hurting Damon the sixteen year Isabella he knew was gone and Damon was mad at Stefan for making me and him turn. I had to turn it off it was the only way I could survive." I said looking at Edward he kept his eyes on me.

"It almost sound like you were your brother Damon from what I've read in your diaries." I shook my head, "I was worse. Weeks I kept spiraling completely driven by the desire of blood. Hunt. prey. kill. It was all I knew." I said playing with my ring. "And of course you know the rest."

"Wow," he said. I looked at him, "Wow doesn't even cover it Edward, I'm not proud of what I've done Edward... and If I could go back in time I would change it." I said and was suprized with the words that came from his mouth.

"I wouldn't... The reason I wouldn't is because If you were to go back and change it we woundn't have met." I kept staring at him touched by his words. I fought back my emotions. I sighed.

"Humaity is a vampires greatest weaknees, no matter how easy it is to turn it off, it just keeps fighting its way back in... sometimes I let it." We continued to look at each other.

"When I first saw you in the cafetiria I wanted to get to know you and that scared me since I've never felt that way. I always thought that we couldn't love or feel... I was wrong. But you kept... pushing me away that I thought that I was just getting my hopes up... that someone could actually love me for me. The day you started to open up to and tell me what you were I was happy and overjoyed and when you dropped me off at Charlie's I went to my room and thats when it happened." As I was saying all of this I was looking at Edward and he listened intently.

I laughed, "I thought that I would never be able to feel 'Love' that maybe God was punishing me for all the things that I've done. Something shifted in me and in stead of fighting it I let myself feel it I welcomed it, I was gaspingfor air clutching my chest. Every thing came rushing to the surface...I felt everything.." My eyes started to tear up and I looked away.

"That same night I remebered what my best friend Lexi used to always tell me, 'At the end of the day Bella love really does conquer all when its real you cant walk away' I always just blew her off, love didn't exist." Tears fell from my eyes and suddenly I was a lost sixteen year old little girl, I brought my knees to my chest.

"That same night night I called her knowing she went to visit Stefan for his a hundred-sixty-two bithday. I wanted to tell her that I finally let myself feels, but she never answered her phone. So I called Stefan and he was crying and told me that Damon had killed her to get the counsil off there back he had to sacrifice her. The pain was to much. I started to reget letting myself feel. My sister, my best friend, and my mentor was gone. She wanted to be the first one to know that her mission was complete that I finally let my self feel. Now she never will."

By now now I was weeping everything came crashing down so much torment. I never really got to grieve for Lexi.

Suddenly I felt two strong it was too painful. I clung to Edward for dear life, pressing my face tightly against his chest. My fingers clenched his shirt tightly.

"I'm sorry, my Bella." he whispered into my ear, his cold lips caressed my skin softly as he spoke. "I wish I could take your pain away." He said softly in my hair. I felt something strange inside me, a warm, quiet feeling. I didn't fight it I welcomed it.

As long as Edward was here for me I could do any thing after all... He Gave Me Hope.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>So peoples what do you think GOOD or BAD tell me what you think by REVIEWING. <strong>****I hope you liked it soo much you will review. If you didn't like..I still hope you review! ****I would like to know if you would like to hear more from Bella and Edward as the story goes on. :)**

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW...PLEASE **

**XOXO:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary- What if Bella was the little 16 year old sister of 18 year old Stephan and 25 year old Damon Salvatore. What if Bella new the Cullens were vampires since she moved to Forks, at first she thought she should introduce her self and tell them what she is but then decide she should wait till the right moment and decide to play human for a while. What if when Edward was going to leave Bella in the woods she decides its the right moment has come and tells him who she truly is. What if Bella and stephan were both rippers and Edward gave her the hope to and to turn on her emotions to love. Edward and Bella story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello reader this is going to take place when Bella and Edward are in the wood and it takes on from there and also Bella know every thing that has been goind on with Stephan, Damon, and Elena... everything. Damon and Stefan keep her updated on every thing if any of you watch the vampire diaries you know what I'm talking about.<strong>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and realized I was still in Edwards arms I must have cried myself to sleep. I didnt want to move from where I was I felt like I was home but deep inside of me I felt like something terrible was going to happen and it was going to happen soon.<p>

"Good morning." His voice soft like velvet, his strong arms were still wrapped around me but like I said I didnt want to get up but I had to any way. "Good morning Edward." I looked up at him and he continued to suprize me after everything he read about me everything I told him... I still saw love in his eyes, love for me.

My emotion were getting the best of me so I hurried and stood up and walked to the kitchen, I heard him get up and follow me. I opened up the refrigerater got a blood bag and poued it into a cup then put it into the microwave to heat it up I dont like my blood cold or lukewarm I like it at exactly 98.6 when it was done I took it out and took a sip. Edward was leaning against the door frame lookind at me. "Would you like some if you dont prefer human blood I have some animal blood as well." I offered him, but was suprized by a different responce.

"I want you to comel the Cullens to forget about me any memory they have of me take it away." I stared at him in complete shock the cup that was in my hand slipped out of and shattered onto the floor. "Wh-why would you ask me to do such a thing Edward, you have a family that loves you think of Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and hell even Rosalie, why would you want family to forget about you." I anger lacing in my voice. I was shaking in anger he came closer to where I was and took my small hands in his big ones rubbing small circles with his thums on my hands to calm me down.

"Bella calm down please." I yanked my hand out of his. "I AM CALM." I raised my voice, he raised a eyebrow at me and gave me a look. "I am calm." I said quietly and took a deep breath. "Why do you want me to compel them, YOUR family." I look at him waiting for and answer.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out he took a deep un-needed breath and spoke. "Bella I've never felt like a Cullen like I belong their... I alway felt out of place some how I don't know how to explain it but when I met you when I looked into your eyes I felt like... like I fianlly found my home with you, I want you to make them forget me earase their memory please because when I leave them to be with you I dont want them to miss me or expect me to visit because I wont, right now I know you are going through things and I can see the fear in them like some thing is going to happen, but I want you to know that I will always be here for you I love you. Always and Forever."

I stared at him outstanded by his little speech and found my self noding. "We'll go tonight while there out hunting I'll have to compel them separately because I wont be able to do them all at once they will know something isn't right." He nodded. I cleaned up the mess I made and put it in the trash and went to get another blood bag.

"Oh and yes I would like a blood bag." Edward said sitting at the table. I nodded and went to get him animal blood but he again suprized me. "Human blood, please." With wide eyes I got him and human blood and warmed it up and poured it in a cup for him and gave it to him. "Why the sudden change of diet." I asked him. He drank it and moan with pleasure, once he was done he cleaned his mouth.

"I always missed human blood but I chose animal because I wanted carlisle to be proud." He must have seen the woory in my eyes, "Don't worry love I have perfect control, I would never hurt you... I coundnt even if I tried." He pulled me to his lap and stroked my cheek he gave me his beautiful crooked grin and kissed the corner of my lips. I stared into his eyes and saw that they were starting to turn to a redish orange color, soon if he continued drinking human blood they would turn red.

I hugged him to me tightly and buried my face in the crook of his neck and kissed him there, "Im so sorry, I will get better I promise once this is all over I will try and get better for you. I want you to know that I will always love you."

And I would I owed him that much he was giving up his family to be with me and to night his entire family would forget that an Edward Cullen ever existed and then after that I would help my brothers in what needed to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay you guys first I want to say Im sorry for not updating and posting the chapter soon enough I was going through a bit of a writers block. Second I hope you like this chapter please dont be mad that the Cullens wont be in the story any more the next chapter will be the last of the cullens. And third PLEASE REVIEW. <strong>

**I hope you liked it soo much you will review. **

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW...PLEASE **

**XOXO:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary- What if Bella was the little 16 year old sister of 18 year old Stephan and 25 year old Damon Salvatore. What if Bella new the Cullens were vampires since she moved to Forks, at first she thought she should introduce her self and tell them what she is but then decide she should wait till the right moment and decide to play human for a while. What if when Edward was going to leave Bella in the woods she decides its the right moment has come and tells him who she truly is. What if Bella and stephan were both rippers and Edward gave her the hope to and to turn on her emotions to love. Edward and Bella story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello reader this is going to take place when Bella and Edward are in the wood and it takes on from there and also Bella know every thing that has been goind on with Stephan, Damon, and Elena... everything. Damon and Stefan keep her updated on every thing if any of you watch the vampire diaries you know what I'm talking about.<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward and I were in the wood waiting for all the Cullens to go on there three day weekend hunting trip, they were all going in pairs so thats some what easier for me to comepel them though Edward was back at the Cullen house putting all his things in a moving truck we didn't want the getting suspicious as to why there are thing in a room from someone they dont remember. I was currently watching Carlisle and Esme. I would miss them both so much.<p>

Carlisle was like father to me, my father always neglected me and my brothers always busy with vampire shit, there were some times when he would have a bit of spite in his eyes towards me, there are also time I wound wondered if he blame me for my mothers dearth, she died giving birth to me so I never got to meet her but I have seen pictures of her, she was very beautiful she look like all three of us, I never had a mother... so in some ways you can't miss what you never had.

Esme she was the mother I never had and I would miss her very much, I sometimes would wonder if my mother would have been as kind and loving as Esme. It will hurt having to take away her memories from her... but it had to be done... it was for the best.

Plastering a fake smile on my face I made my self know, "Esme Carlisle what you doing out here." I look at them with fake curiosity.

"Bella dear we'er out hunting trip would you care to join us." I wrinkled my nose in disgust, animal blood was not doing it for me at the moment. "No thank you... I'm actually here for another reason." I took a deep beathe and continued. "I-I'm so very sorry for doing this... Esme... Carlisle thank you for welcoming me into you lives, thank you for considering me and treating me as a daughter that meant so much to me. And I will forever me greatfull, will never forget you both." They looked at me and then it clicked they knew why I was here.

"Please dont do this." Esme whimpered Carlisle had sadness and understanding in his eyes and that helped a bit her would struggle too much. "I'm sorry." I whispered, Esme was now crying and I took her hand in mine and looked in her and Carlisle in the eyes, "Carlisle you never met and Edward Anthony Masen, you never changed an Edward Anthony Masen you will forget anything and everything that has to do with him and me I want you to go on and live you enternity as if we never existed... " And with that I left to find the others and do the same to them.

I ran through the forest Edward text me says that all the stuff has been delt with and asked the driver to ship it off to the Salvatore home we had a garage so they would go there.

I deciede to find Emmett and Rosalie, I found them Emmett being Emmett was playing with his food I chuckled... I woukd miss him.

I cleared my throat to aware them I was there they turned there heads in my direction and I spoke, "I just came by to say good-bye." They were shocked, "Your leaving" Rosalie was sad that I was leaving that was a shocked. "Yes I am Edward is coming with me to... and before you start judging it was his choice." I said "I'll miss you." My face crumbled I went to hug him, his stong arm embraced me, " I'll miss you to... my brother." I hugged him, Emmett had told that he had a human little sister when he was human but had to leave her behind because he was made vampire and didn't want to put her in danger...but his memories slowly over the years faded, he said that I reminded him what it was like to have a sister again.

"I'm sorry Emmett but the fun has to end here... there was never an Edward Anthony Masen Cullen your only brother is Jasper, and you also never knew me, you never met us. Thank you I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother. Now go finish off that bear." And he went back. I turned to Rosalie . " Are you going to make me forget to." her voice was soft, I nodded. "ok then." she said trying to hide her emotions.

"Rosalie before I go I... I wanna say this, you need to move on with you life, you need to stop letting Royce controll your life... yes he raped, yes he took everything from you a chance to have a happy life and because of him your a vampire that can't have all the thing a human should have, but most of all stop dwelling on all the things you've lost and focus on all the thing you've been given in return. A loving mate and a loving and caring family. Something that I never hot to have... but you do soo just be happy... dont let life hold you down... live at you fullest!" she though her self at me and said thank you. " I pulled back and made her forget ever meeting Edward and me.

Now the hardest of all Alice...and of cource jasper.

Well it seems that Alice saw it coming she was standing there waiting for me with Jasper. When she saw me she hugged me crying softly in my hair.  
>"I'll miss you Alice, thank you for every thing you've done for me." I whispered, she reminded me alot of my dear friend Lexi I missed her. "Good-by my sister...here" I gave her a piece of paper that gave all the information she needed to research her human life. "Thank you Bella."<p>

"Your welcome... Alice... Japser you both never met me or Edward you never knew us your only brother is Emmett and only sister is Rosalie... thank you for being my sister and as well as my best friend but the time has come, I have to leave please take care of your selfs."

With one final look... I left.

I walked to the cottage and Edward was waiting for me there. "Its done." then got in car and drove off. the radio was on and a beautiful song was on:

_**You're losing your memory now**_

_** You're losing your memory now**_

_** You're losing your memory now**_

_** You're losing your memory... now**_

_**Call all your friends **_

_** And tell them you're never coming back**_

_** 'Cause this is the end **_

_** Pretend that you want it, don't react **_

_** The damage is done**_

_** The police are coming too slow now **_

_** And I would have died **_

_** I would have loved you all my life **_

_**You're losing your memory now **_

_**You're losing your memory now **_

_**You're losing your memory now **_

_** You're losing your memory... now**_

_**Where have you gone, **_

_**The beach is so cold in winter here **_

_**And where have I gone, **_

_**I wake in Montauk with you near**_

_** Remember the day **_

_**Cause this is what dreams should always be **_

_**I just want to stay**_

_** I just want to keep this dream in me**_

_**Your losing your memory now **_

_**Your losing your memory now **_

_**Your losing your memory now **_

_**Your losing your memory...**_

_**Wake up, it's time little girl, wake up**_

_** All the best of what we've done is yet to come**_

_** Wake up, it's time little girl, wake up**_

_** Just remember who I am in the morning **_

_**Your losing your memory now**_

_** Your losing your memory now**_

_** Your losing your memory now**_

_** Your losing your memory... **_

_**Your losing your memory now**_

** (Losing you memory By Ryan Star.)**

I would never forget this wounderful loving family, and how they accepted me so easily.I sighed and looked at Edward, "You ready" I asked him. He simply nodded. "Okay next up Mistic Falls... here we come."

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think... I'm sorry that I had to take out the Cullen but It had to be done. <strong>

** Please leave me your thoughts and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW NOW!...please. LOL **


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary- What if Bella was the little 16 year old sister of 18 year old Stephan and 25 year old Damon Salvatore. What if Bella new the Cullens were vampires since she moved to Forks, at first she thought she should introduce her self and tell them what she is but then decide she should wait till the right moment and decide to play human for a while. What if when Edward was going to leave Bella in the woods she decides its the right moment has come and tells him who she truly is. What if Bella and stephan were both rippers and Edward gave her the hope to and to turn on her emotions to love. Edward and Bella story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello reader this is going to take place when Bella and Edward are in the wood and it takes on from there and also Bella know every thing that has been goind on with Stephan, Damon, and Elena... everything. Damon and Stefan keep her updated on every thing if any of you watch the vampire diaries you know what I'm talking about.<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward and I have been driving for over a day and twenty-three hours. We were already in mistic fall, I sighed... it was good to home. When we got to the salvatore house the lights were on so at least someone was here, I parked the car and stared at the house where it all started.<p>

"Here we are home sweet home." I said looking at Edward who was staring at the house in awe, honestly I didnt find anything special about this house... not anymore that is. "Its even more beautiful than the one back in forks... so much history here." he turned his head to me and offered a small grin. "Shall we go in." I said getting off the car. we walked to the front door I didnt bother knock... pssssh I lived here.

I walked toward the living room and there I found stefan shoulders huntched like a defeated man that just lost every thing staring into the flames. I stood there watching my brother I have missed him so much.

"Stefan." I whispered and watched as his head turn in my direction in a flash was standing in front of me. "Bella." He Immediatly crushed me to him. "Oh Bella...Iv'e missed you so much but what are you doing here I thought I told you to stay away until it was over."

"Well... Im here now so suck it up brotha, have no fear your little sister Bella is here to help." I said with my head held high puffing out my chest like super man with my hands on my hips.

He laughed throw his head back. "It feels good to laugh." He said softly. "Well get use to it cause you favorite sibling is here." I said with a smile. "Oh how rude of me Stefan this is Edward Masen, Edward this is Stefan Salvatore my brother but you know that already." They shook hands. "Its nice to meet you." Edward said nodding.

"You to, I hope Bella hasn't been causing any trouble." I rolled my eyes. "Dont worry Ive been a perfect angel." I said innocently. He rolled his eyes then his smile turned into a frown. "I need to talk to you about something, come lets talk in my room." me and Edward fowlled him.

Once we reached room I looked around nothing really changed over the couple of year. "So what you want to talk about." I asked Stefan who was pacing back and forth. "Look Im going to tell you every thing thats been happening these couple of days please dont interrup me... well ive been struggleling with my ripper side but Ive been better, Im trying to get back on track." He said i nodded telling him to continue.

"Do you remember Sage Damons the one who taught Damon how to be well... Damon, she was here because she had heard that Finn was free from Klauses coffin and came back for her long lost love. Damon got sage to try and figuer out what Rebecca is up to and turns out that there is still a white oak tree still out there and it was used to make the wickery brigde... but Rebecca burned it down. Sage was the one who told Rebecca about the plan to kill the whole family of originals because Esther linked all the original so if one dies they all die, Sage couldnt let that happen. But Damon found a wickery brigde sign also made of a white oak tree. Klause got bonnie to unlink them and we ended up killing Finn. And while we were doing all that Rebecca was tourchering Damon... dont worry hes fine." he finished but I was sure there was more.

"And that good right one down four more to go." I said confused. "Not really because only a few minutes after Finn died sage and her friend that Sage tured died and so did Sage. We figured out that if one original dies then every vampire that, that original created dies along with them. And now we'er trying to find out what original created our blood line. All we know is that Katherins blood created us and Roses blood created Katherin but now what we are trying to figiure out is who created Rose." I stared at him like he had three heads.

"So if we kill one original we die to..." I whispered looking at Stefan with wide fearful eyes. Edward wrapped his arms around me trying to soothe me. thats when we heard the front door down stairs and Damon Yelling. "Stefan, Alarics Alter ego hid the stake!"

Stefan head turned. "Oh no."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me forever to update. SO what did you all think of this one.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


End file.
